Death and Funeral
by Tired TM
Summary: Sans sacrifices himself to save Papyrus. Papyrus deals with the aftermath.


I ran.

I can't remember the last time I ran, and I really understand why I never do it now. But I can't stop. I have to keep going.

I'm going to save Paps this time. I have to. I can't see him die again. I can't.

My soul burns with the exertion of keeping my bones moving, but I can see Paps with the human in the distance. They haven't raised their blade yet. I'm almost there!

As my feet carry me into the clearing where Paps is trying to talk the kid into changing, I can see Frisk raising their blade.

Every piece of my soul screams out, and I gather my magic…

To teleport directly in front of Paps, just as Frisk swings their knife. I feel the blade carve through my bones, bringing my HP down to zero. My bones immediately begin to turn to dust, and I can see tears streaming down Papyrus's face. As I turn to dust, I find the energy to say…

"Run"

_Papyrus POV_

I thought I had managed to convince the human to change. But right as I began to relax, I see the human raise their knife.

I braced myself to feel the hit to my HP, but it never came. I looked to the human, hopeful that I had caused them to rethink their actions…

Only to see Sans between me and the human. For a second, everything stopped. Then Sans collapsed, beginning to turn to dust.

No.

NO!

I thought they had changed. I thought things were going to be okay. I thought….

I held Sans in my arms, watching and feeling him turn to dust. Trying to do something, anything, to save him, when I hear him whisper.

"Run."

Just as he vanishes into a cloud of dust. I grab his jacket with his dust, and I run. I sprint towards Snowdin, clutching Sans's jacket and dust. I can't see, I can't hear, No, this can't be real. He can't be gone. No no no….

I run to Grillby's, one of Sans's favorite places, to warn the town. I have to tell them. Nobody else knows. Sans would want me to.

The doors slam open as I run in, crashing against the wall and causing everyone to look towards the door.

"PLEASE! HUMAN, HELP! HUMAN, IN THE FOREST! THEY-"

My kneecaps send a sharp pain shooting through my body as I hit the floor, sobbing. I can feel monsters surrounding me, jostling. I can only hold Sans's jacket close to me and curl up farther.

I can't tell how long I had been crying when it began to peter off. Tears still slowly sliding down my bones, I start to explain.

"I-I WAS IN THE FOREST, CHECKING THE PUZZLES. I SAW A SMALL HUMAN, A-AND I SAW THAT THEY WERE COVERED IN DUST. I-I-I WAS SCARED, BUT I HOPED I COULD GET THEM TO CHANGE, AND RETHINK WHAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO. I THOUGHT IT HAD WORKED, BUT THEN I SAW THEM RAISE THEIR KNIFE. I WAITED FOR THE ATTACK, BUT WHEN I LOOKED… SANS… HE TOOK THE HIT. HE'S GONE."

Everyone took a step back at that, and I loosened my tight grip on Sans's jacket. Looking down, I can see that Sans's dust is smeared all over my battle body and arms, with very little remaining on his coat. My magic roils and rebels, making me feel sick. If it were possible for a skeleton to throw up, I would have. All I can do is sob dry, heaving sobs that make my bones shake. Everyone crowds around me, a measure of comfort, and I pass out.

I stand in the cold Snowdin air, with the remainder of Sans's dust collected into a tiny jar. Looking back to the past few hectic, painful days. After killing Sans, the human made its way to the capital, killing any monster unfortunate to get into its path. Despite the people of Snowdin doing their best to warn people, many monsters were still lost. In the end, even Asgore fell. The human took the six souls that we had already collected and left for the Surface, leaving us with nothing. Already, there are reports of monsters Falling. The despair is so thick that one can breathe it in, and it's apparent that we'll never be free.

Bringing myself out of my reverie, I sink to my knees in the snow, and lay Sans's jacket on the ground. I take what little dust that is in the jar, and I gently sprinkle it over the internal lining. Tears roll down my face, but I wipe them away. I must have kneeled there for hours, watching the wind slowly take the excess dust and spread it through the falling snow. I didn't move at all until I felt Grillby grab my shoulder. Even then, Grillby had to take Sans's jacket off the ground and guide me back inside. Food is set down in front of me, but I can't eat. How can I? It hurts too much.

Everything hurts too much.


End file.
